McBusted: The Announcement
by DarkElements10
Summary: McFly have their friends fly out to London to tell them their good news. One-Shot. *Those who have read my old Just My Luck stories will recognize the characters in it*.


**McBusted: The Announcement**

**By: Rhuben**

**Summary-McFly have their friends fly out to London to tell them their good news.**

* * *

Tom Fletcher couldn't hold back his smile as he quietly pushed the door to the guest bedroom open. A symphony of snores reached his ears, coming from the two figures in the bed. He looked over at Dougie Poynter who silently laughed into his hand, before an evil grin crossed his face.

_I don't know how he always talks me into this stuff_, Tom thought to himself, putting a hand over his mouth as a squeaky laugh escaped his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut pressing his hand into his mouth as hard as he could to hold back his laughter. Dougie slapped his arm, and Tom blindly slapped him back. He felt a finger prod into his side and he squeaked again before looking over at Dougie.

Dougie adjusted the wide bandana that was tied around his forehead; which had become a trademark for him. He then looked over at Tom before holding up three fingers. He silently counted back, "3, 2, 1" and then the two of them jumped to their feet. Racing across the plush carpet, the two boys, laughed quietly before jumping into the air to come crashing down onto the two sleeping forms on the bed, instantly jolting them away.

"Holy-"

"Ow! My kidneys!"

Dougie burst out into loud laughter as he and Tom rolled onto the floor as their friends, and two members of the Australian band the DarkElements, Patrick and Noah Jackson groaned in pain as they slowly sat up in bed. Dougie laughed harder when he saw the mess of untidy black hair encircling Patrick's head as Noah turned to look at the clock.

"It's four in the morning," Noah groaned, dropping the clock to the bed before running his hands over his face.

"You woke us up at four in the fucking morning?" Patrick asked, sounding groggy. "We you only let us get four fucking hours of sleep?"

"Yes," Tom replied, pulling the covers back, grabbing his arm, hauling him to his feet. "But, we've got good news for you. Come on. Hurry up."

"This better be good," Patrick said as he swung his feet to the floor. He scratched at his bare chest as his pajama pants legs dropped to the floor. Noah nodded his head, but kept his eyes on the ground. He stretched his arms over his head before following Dougie and his brother out the door.

Tom got to his feet, his laughter subsiding before following them. "What's going on?" Tom turned his head and saw Sydney Jackson walking out of the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes. Tom smiled as he turned to face the smaller boy. He had the closest connection with Sydney out of the family band, and liked to think of himself as another older brother for him.

"We've got something to tell you, come on," Tom said, waving his hand for the smaller boy to follow him.

"You couldn't have told us this big announcement _before_ we went to sleep?" Sydney asked, taking on the crabby attitude of his brothers.

Tom couldn't really blame them for being annoyed. They had spent a whole day on an airplane to arrive in London for him to pick them up at the airport and drive them back to his house only to get four hours of sleep, after hours of talking and catching up, and before before being woken up again. He'd be crabby, too.

"We wanted you to be the first to hear, now come on," Tom said, walking over to the boy.

He put his hands on Sydney's shoulders and pushed him towards the stairs. The smell of coffee hit Tom's nose as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room. He walked over to the couch and removed the blankets, starting to fold them up as he waited for the girls, Riley and Rhuben Jackson. He had offered the two of them his room to use while he slept on the couch.

"James," Sydney said, brightening into a smile when he saw James Bourne sitting in the chair, talking quietly to Harry Judd. He crossed the living room to give the two-toned boy a hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Matt Willis asked with an eye roll, running his hand over his shaved head. Sydney made a face before giving Matt a hug as well. He then moved to sit on the glass table, sitting Indian style. Patrick and Noah were already slumped on the couch, looking as if they were still trying to wake up. "Where's Danny?"

"Waking up the girls," Harry replied.

"You actually gave him the job of waking up the girls?" Matt asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "Do you _want _them to kill him?"

"Yeah, Rhubes, especially," James said as Dougie started tossing a pillow up into the air, catching it against his stomach. He then broke into a grin. "Are they still fit?"

"Oh, definitely," Dougie replied with a nod of his head.

"Heyyy," Patrick said in a warning tone before letting out a yawn. Dougie just grinned in reply, his eyebrows twitching. "Riiiiileeeeey!" He rubbed at his eyes, blinking them open. "Hurrrry uuuuuup!"

"He's still like that?" Harry asked with a grin, turning towards Noah who nodded his head, eyes closed. "That's gotta be annoying, innit?" He then tilted his head to the side. "Although, that's how Dougie is, so." Dougie just smiled happily.

"Alright, what's this all about?" Riley Jackson asked as she twisted her hair up into a ponytail. She crossed her arms over her chest as she came down the stairs, already dressed. Dougie loudly groaned.

"Aww, we don't get to see you in your jammies?" Dougie all but yelled. Riley rolled her eyes, although a smile came to her face.

"G'day, Dougie," she sing-songed as she ruffled his hair as she passed before sitting down next to him.

"So, what's this big announcement we flew all the way out here for?" Rhuben, Riley's twin, asked, sitting down on the arm rest of the couch. Danny Jones moved to sit down next to her, and she slapped at his shoulder as he did so. Danny gave her a bright smile.

"So, how'd you wake them up this time?" Harry asked. "Frozen marbles in the bed?"

"I like to think I've taken a step up from those kind of hijnks," Danny said, hooking his hands together before placing them behind his head. He got a round of laughter in response.

"Yeah right, mate," Matt said with a roll of his eyes. It was then that the two girls noticed James and Matt sitting in the room and let out squeals of happiness before giving them hugs, which made Tom do a double take before smiling.

_They really have changed_, he thought to himself. He remembered when he had met them six years before, they were more closed off and withdrawn. Even when he and his band mates were sent out to Australia for a writing trip out there, they were a bit reserved. When he picked them up from the airport just last night, they were the most talkative he had ever seen them with bright smiles on their faces, wanting to know what had gone on since they'd last been together.

"So, what'd you do, mate?"

"Nerf guns," Danny replied and his grin grew wider when Harry groaned. Tom rubbed at his temples. "Blame him." He pointed his finger over at Tom. "He was the one who had them lying around."

That was no big surprise. Tom always had toys lying around. He basically collected them. The best way to describe Tom was either "The Former Fat Member of McFly" something he had even poked fun at himself for, Riley and Rhuben preferred to call him "Cuddly", or being the "Biggest Kid of McFly." He had toys lying around everywhere.

"Yeah, yeah, I take full blame," Tom said with a roll of his eyes, setting the folded stack of blankets onto the table. "Anyway, now that you're all here, we can finally tell you what this announcement is."

"Get on it with it, yeah?" Patrick asked, brushing his long hair out of his face. "I want to go back to sleep."

"I can guarantee you, that you won't go back to sleep after this announcement," James replied, sitting up straighter in his chair. The Jacksons all groaned.

"You've all performed on four hours of sleep, you think you'd be able to handle hearing this announcement and then going with us to do press," Harry said with a grin.

"Alright, alright, alright," Tom said, putting his hands up when Riley moved to grab a pillow to throw at him. "The news is…" he looked over at James and Matt before looking over at his friends, "we're going on tour as McBusted." He got blank looks in reply. "We're going to go on tour and perform shows, both bands on stage, as McBusted."

"Are you serious?" Riley asked, looking each boy in the eye, a smile coming to her face. "Are you fucking serious?"

"There's no way we'd joke about something like this," Matt replied, using his index and ring fingers to make a snapping sound. He punched the air with his fists, stamping his feet on the ground. "We're going on tour."

"And we want you to come with us," Tom added with his dimpled smile. "If your schedule allows. Jake, Fletch, and Ronan are working things out right now."

"We don't even have to think twice about that," Patrick said with a shake of his head. "Dude, that's awesome." He reached out his hand and clasped Dougie's hand before slapping him on the back in a man hug.

"I'm so in," Sydney added, slapping the glass table with the palms of his hands. "That's bonzer. Totally awesome. Wait, so this press-"

"It's why we're all dressed this early," Dougie said, holding the pillow to his chest. "We wanted you lot to be the first to know. We're making the big announcement today."

"Wait, wait," Rhuben said, cutting over the cheers and squeals of excitement, smiling. "What about Charlie?" All eyes instantly went over to Matt and James. Over the past couple of years the two of them and Charlie had been constantly getting tweets and questions on their Facebook pages about whether or not they would ever get Busted back together.

The two of them had stayed close over the years and often expressed their excitement about possibly, one day, getting the band back together, but everyone knew it really all came down to Charlie. Charlie was, what a lot of fans said, the reason why Busted broke up and the reason why they hadn't gotten back together.

Neither Matt, nor James, had talked to Charlie in such a long time, or rather, that's what the media and fans had made it seem like, but the three of them had gone through a phenomenon together. They were bound to have hurt feelings, but be supportive of each other through and through.

"He's, um, not joining us," James said, rubbing his hands against each other.

"Oh," Rhuben replied with a nod of her head. She scratched the back of her neck, shifting her gaze to the ground. Danny put a hand on her shoulder, and she briefly looked over at him, giving a half smile.

She and Charlie had gone out for a while after she and Danny had broken up. No one really knew the reason behind their break up, though. Just like people thought that James and Charlie hadn't talked to him in so long, they thought the same with her and Charlie.

Fact of the matter is, is that they were still good friends, scheduling conflicts between their two bands just made it hard to stay in contact with people. Whenever asked about the situation, she would just shrug and say, "Things are fine." Knowing her, she would flat out say if things were going south.

"Well, it's ok," Matt quickly explained, clapping his hands together before hurrying over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, shaking her until she started to smile. He then looped his arm around her waist before digging his fingers into her sides. She squirmed, trying to get away from him. "It'll still be fun."

"Besides, we told him about the news," Harry added, crossing his arms over his chest, "and he's happy for us." He nodded towards the two Busted members. "For them, especially."

"Yeah, and we've talked to him," James added, a smile coming to his face. "We, uh, actually had gone to seem him a little while ago. It was…normal. Like we hadn't stopped the band or anything."

"It was a good time," Matt added, a fond smile coming to his face. "We're still good friends. What I'm gutted about is that people keep thinking we're having a row or something." A sheepish grin then crossed his face. "I mean, yeah, I _may _call him out on Twitter and stuff a lot, but it's just in good fun and he knows it."

"He's still working on his album and everythin' and the tracks are pretty sick," James said, leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs, clasping his hands together. He just doesn't think it's the right time for him, but Matt and I know it is." He shook his head back and forth, the corners of his lips pulled down. He shrugged. "No hard feelings."

"Mates, this is something _huge_ that the fans have been wanting for a long time," Danny said, moving to sit on the coffee table. Everybody looked at him. "A reunion?" He slapped his hand down on his knee. "It'll be killer, with or without Charlie."

"Yeah, and Tom will finally be a member of Busted," Sydney joked and everybody let out a loud, "Ohhhh!", "Burn!", and loud laughter. Tom bobbed his head back and forth, rolling his eyes, although he kept the smile on his face.

Everyone knew that Tom had auditioned for and got a spot in Busted with Matt, James, and Charlie, only to be asked to leave the band about a day later because the band's management decided to have the group be a trio. Tom left one good terms and he and James often still wrote songs together, a lot of them becoming hits.

"The longest audition process _ever_!" Tom got in on the joke before lifting a couch pillow, throwing it at Sydney. The smaller boy gave a cheeky grin, sticking his tongue out at Tom, as he deflected the pillow. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Tom, hitting him in the stomach. Tom blinked before bending his head down to watch the pillow hit his feet.

He then picked it up and threw it at Sydney again, who dropped to the ground, covering his head, and the pillow hit Dougie. "Sorry, mate," Tom laughed.

Dougie grabbed two of the pillows from the couch he was sitting on and let out a high pitched scream, swinging them around his body as if they were nun chucks, before he threw them towards Matt and Riley, catching them off guard.

As they started a pillow fight and wrestling match, the three bands' managers, Jake Hardin who managed McFly, Ronan McGuire who managed the Jacksons, and Fletch, who managed Busted, all sat in the kitchen of Tom's house listening to what was unmistakably the beginning of a bout of roughhousing.

"How long was that?" Fletch asked, reaching for his steaming cup of coffee.

"Ten minutes," Jake replied, twisting his wrist to look at his watch before pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Ha!" Ronan said with a grin, slamming his fist down onto the table. "I win. Pay up." He put his hand down onto the table, palm up before wiggling his fingers. Jake and Fletch all groaned, reaching for their pockets to get their wallets. "You should've known better."

"Excuse me for thinking they had grown up a little bit," Jake said with a shake of his head.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I left the ages out of this one-shot because I wasn't sure when I would have this McBusted thing be in regards to how we always change the ages of the boys whenever we write about them. Plus, in Riley's two other one-shots, it was when they went to Australia for their writing trip, and I wasn't sure how much long after that to put this.

How many of you are excited for McBusted? Hope you guys liked this.

Cheers,

-Rhuben


End file.
